<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fingertips by constantsonder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899372">Fingertips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantsonder/pseuds/constantsonder'>constantsonder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, M/M, blood mention, male reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:09:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantsonder/pseuds/constantsonder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew having a nail-biting habit could result in such a sweet moment?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Saeran/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fingertips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ray had been working himself to the bone. He was constantly worrying about the RFA converting his oh so special guest. The man he loathed so much seemed to be putting in extra effort at the moment. Usually, he’d laugh it off, but his mind was swarming with thoughts. He pressed the keys harder as he worked as if it’d have more impact that way. The dimly lit room was filled with a clattering. He brought his fingers to his lips again as he monitored the screens. His strained eyes darted across the screens. There was a metallic taste forming in his mouth and sharp stings in his fingertips. He glanced down at his hands surprised to see blood. He let out a low hiss of pain. Figures. He looked up at his monitors, nothing had changed yet. He could spare a moment. He wanted to let his guest know. The words alone even on a screen were a beautiful remedy.  He was magnetically drawn to the boy. He winced softly as he typed out his message.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After talking to you, I saw that my hands were bleeding.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was so stressed out because of that redhead, and I was biting my nails without realizing it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think other Believers can give me the first-aid treatment on this..”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What should I do? It hurts too bad…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d have to blot at it with tissues and continue his work. He nodded at the idea until he got a reply. He picked the phone back up eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come to me. I will treat you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The reply made his heart flutter. Did he mean that? Maybe it was a joke. Even with that thought, he still believed it. The other hadn’t betrayed his trust thus far. He couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he replied. He’d stop by after seeing his savior. He pressed the phone close to his chest feeling his heart continue to flutter. He cherished the feeling. His light-colored eyes took note of an update on the monitors. The red-head was back at it. He could hardly feel the pain as he typed. It was gentler but faster than before. He had successfully outwitted him again and set up enough of a gap to have time for both the savior and...him. He could never dare admit it out loud but the thought of seeing him again filled the hacker with more joy than the presence of his savior did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In fact, the whole visit seemed to blur together. He wasn’t being spoken to much anyway. He was simply bearing witness to something. Once he was excused, he headed up the stairs. He raised his hand up slowly to knock. He didn’t understand why he was hesitating. Was there still a doubt? Perhaps guilt? He couldn’t be sure, but he knocked anyway. He, after all, had limited time. The soft voice inside sent a rush of excitement coursing through him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/n,” He hummed. The name felt nice on his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You really came.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should I not have? I took your offer seriously, but I can-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be silly. Sit down,” The other boy spoke more firmly as he patted the spot beside him, but there was not a single trace of malice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The white-haired boy did as told. He sat beside the other. The quiet boy took his hand. The feeling made his chest feel tight. His light-colored eyes observed as his hands were inspected. Bandages and a tube of cream was pulled out. One of the believers must have delivered it. The small act of kindness brought a smile to his face. He was going to speak, thank the other, say he’d make it up to him. Something like that. He was until his hands were brought closer to his guest’s lips. There was a small hesitance, and their eyes met.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was younger, my mom would kiss wherever I got hurt. It’s silly, but it made it feel better. Would that be okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...Yes, it’s…” Ray couldn’t even begin to fathom what to say. It was as if his mind had short-circuited. The places where his skin was being touched felt as if it was burning now. He could have pulled away, in fact, he was going to despite his words. The burn was so intense he couldn’t tell if it hurts or if it was good. Once he felt the soft lips very softly, almost feather like, kiss them, he couldn’t move. The small kisses caused a cool wave to wash over him. He audibly sighed. He could swear he heard a chuckle, but he didn’t comment. Soon, the soft lips pulled away and the cream was carefully applied.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray’s eyes stayed glued to his lips. He was curious about how they’d feel on his own lips. He wanted to curse himself for thinking such things, but the lips turned to a smirk. He locked eyes again as his last finger was being bandaged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel better?” The question rang in his head before he snapped to reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, thank you!” Ray answered with a smile. “I should be going now. I wish I could stay longer, I promise to visit again soon.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got up with those words not making eye contact. He’d have to focus his thoughts on the hacking. He was sure that his loathed opponent would be back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait for a second, Ray?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Y/n?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My lips hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How should I...Oh,” He said softly as it clicked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart raced at the idea of kissing him. He had been thinking about it, but to actually receive an invitation was another story. Was he even worthy of such a thing? He hadn’t been able to defeat his twin nor get the ceremony complete. He hadn’t even had much time to spend with his guest. That’s not to say Ray didn’t want to kiss him or at least try due to lack of experience, he felt himself take a step closer toward the now standing boy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to,” He reassured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I...I want to,” Ray murmured, “It’s just…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ray cupped his face and brought it close to his. Was this really okay? Was he really allowed to have this? It felt so sacred getting to see Y/n this close. The way his e/c eyes shone in the pale lighting. He took in every little detail he could. He never wanted to forget this even if he didn’t feel worthy of such an opportunity. Watching the soft smile rise to the other’s face and his eyes fluttering closed, it gave him the courage to close the gap. Their lips met and Ray had never felt such euphoria. He thought his heart might burst. The Savior always had said the heart fluttering moments were rare and he should cherish them all. He was, of course, cherishing them, but why was it so often with Y/n? He couldn’t understand, was this not right? It had to be if it felt like this. His skin felt too hot again, much more than he could bear. He pulled away first. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was even lovelier than I had imagined,” Y/n whispered pressing his fingertips to his lips before making eye contact again. “Consider me healed! Thank you, Ray!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Than he had imagined? He too thought about them kissing? That gave him a wave of relief that soothed the burns. Despite knowing there never was an injury, it made him feel proud to know he had helped in some way. He wanted to stay longer. Maybe try again to build a tolerance to the heat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y/n, I want to stay longer. Prove to you I’m worthy of these affections,” Ray began feeling regret already building.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are more than worthy. Good luck, okay? Don’t overwork yourself,” He replied just as sweetly as he always was. “I’ll get to see you later. Maybe another walk in the gardens?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! Anything,” He agreed quickly. “Goodbye, Y/n.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took his leave and walked immediately back to his room where he did his work. He sat in the chair and melted into it. His bandaged fingertips brushed gently against his lips that still tingled ever so slightly. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Wrote it all in one go, let me know what you think! I plan on writing more one-shots male or female readers</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>